Norm
Norm is an oversized human robot that Heinz Doofenshmirtz used to try to destroy Perry the Platypus. Creation and First Mission Norm was created by Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz after realizing that the only way to destroy his lifetime nemesis Perry the Platypus was to find the true enemy of the platypus: not any weapon or ray gun, but man. Norm chased after Perry though Danville, trying to destroy him. During 's chariot race, the head on one of the ox statues at the Paul Bunyan's Pancake Haus restaurant falls onto Norm, and chases Phineas' chariot, and they think Norm is the Minotaur from Greek mythology. Still chasing after the chariot, Norm enters the National History Museum, and towers over Candace Flynn. Believing him to be human, she yells at him, as Perry switches him off. Falling to the ground, Candace believes she has turned him to stone. After everybody leaves, Doof returns to turn Norm on, but not before Perry puts a platypus hat over him. ("Greece Lightning") Working With Agent P Later, Perry the Platypus asks Doofenshmirtz to borrow Norm for a mission he has to destroy a CD containing footage of Perry's exploits. Perry takes Norm and rides in his back, stealing the CD from Candace Flynn's hand at the Flynn-Fletcher House. They run back to return the CD to the Agency HQ, but are pursued by Phineas, Ferb, and Candace. As they are running, Norm informs Perry he is running low on oil. Stopping at an oil-depot, Norm is filled back up with oil, but because the three return to catch them, Agent P does not put the oil cap on. Running away, this causes him to leak profusely. Heading to a bridge, Norm is stuck in a predicament as he is hanging by his legs on the split bridge. Falling to the lake, Norm escapes it and becomes part of The Agency even though Monogram thought it was a little weird because he wasn't an animal. Norm is then set to be fired on request by Monogram. ("Traffic Cam Caper") Doofania After being fired from the Agency, Norm returns to the employ of Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and is soon helping the Doctor build an evil country to call his own, Doofania. He provides the obligatory "What'cha Doin'" moment, comments on how Heinz is "a little old to be building a fort" and is present at the unveiling of the country itself. He also plays the instrumental accompaniment to the national anthem, Hail Doofania!, using his built-in record player. The country soon sinks to the bottom of the bay, however, and lacking anything better to do, he and Doofenshmirtz attempt and fail to play a game of Hide-and-Seek. ("Hail Doofania!") Functions *'Super Strength' *'Hyper Transportation Mode' (AKA, Rocket Skates) *'Invulnerability' Background Information *Norm could only speak in stereotypical "American Dream Husband" phrases when he was first created , though he could also say "The enemy of the platypus is man" and if he needs to be charged or pumped with gas, although as time passed, he learned to talk more like a real human. *Norm is still kept by Heinz Doofenshmirtz in his apartment even though he failed his mission. *Norm bears a striking resemblance to Doofenshirtz's brother, Roger Doofenshmirtz. Appearances and References *Greece Lightning (First Appearance) *Traffic Cam Caper *Hail Doofania! Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Agents Category:The Agency Category:Dr. Doofenshmirtz